


my heart is heavy  [我的心沉重]

by cryun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryun/pseuds/cryun
Summary: oikawa’s heart resembles an old rocking chair.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	my heart is heavy  [我的心沉重]

Oikawa Tooru had been hurt a total of three times. And all three times, the damage was dealt to his heart.

1) _Dear Diary, 26th Jan._ Today was odd. I think I must have done something terrible or Iwa wouldn’t have shouted at me. It wasn’t just the usual telling-off, he seemed genuinely mad. I thought he might have been on his period, but then I realised… we were guys. Anyways, I hope he forgives me for whatever I might have done? Because I feel terrible and gloomy. :< — Kawa

2) _Dear Diary, 14th Mar._ It’s a pain to see Mother cry because of me. Ma if you see this, I’m sorry I let you down. I promise I will do better next time so you won’t have to worry about my future. — Kawa

3) _Dear Diary, 26th Nov._ I think I finally understand the term heartbroken’. I hate it. Everything was going so well, why did she leave me? What did I do wrong? I tried my best and we were both happy, but of course, no one is happy with me. It feels like the world is against me right now. — Kawa

Hurt is an intricate web of emotions that is oh so fragile! He dare not let his guard down around you because he doesn’t want you to see his wounds. These hidden scars were engraved deep into him. (Perhaps it was his reminder that he was still human, but he didn’t want to be left alone with a broken soul.)

Tears trickled slowly; his angels weeping with him and really, all you can think of was, He’s pretty when he cries. You can tell that he was a boy that cried underneath the Earth’s comfort. He’s visibly shaking, the poor boy is scared.

_Please take care of me. My heart is tired and old._

_Oikawa Tooru, I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again._


End file.
